A WALK DOWN THE AISLE
by aishwarya.vaithyanathan
Summary: the day i married Draco Malfoy! pure Dramoine fanfic! please read and review! AU..post war...prequel on the way!


**disclaimer: i dont own anything you recognise!**

**A WALK DOWN THE AISLE**

There were many emotions coursing through her right now as she let the hair dresser work with her bushy hair. Narcissa had left just a moment ago to check on the food choices and the table arrangements for the reception. A sudden epiphany hit her—she was getting married to the love of her life. They were in love from their 5th year at Hogwarts. To say that their relationship was a surprise for everyone would be the understatement of the year.

"We're done" a voice brought her back to the present.

"Now, all we need is something old and something blue" as if on cue, Narcissa brought in a hair comb encrusted with sapphires all around in an elegant manner.

"It's been in the family since the 1400s. And every Malfoy bride is expected to wear it on the day of the wedding" she explained.

Hermione realised that it was the family heirloom that was being passed on to her. It meant that she was accepted as a part of the family. Her eyes were watery when Cissa came close and hugged her daughter in law.

"You've always been family my dear" she tried to convince the bride, but to no avail.

"Come on now! You'll ruin all the makeup." Reprimanded the beautician.

"I miss my mother" she whispered softly.

"I know dear...I'm sure she's looking down at you now and feeling proud and happy for your success and the life that you've chosen. Don't worry" Cissa said.

"My dad loved Draco very much Cissa. He was always intrigued by Draco's way with words and his intelligence. He even told me in one of his letters during school that, he'd be happy if I and Draco end up together." Cissa just held her close and let her continue. In a way, Cissa was almost like a mother to Hermione. Just then, Harry came in and said

"It's time"

"Come on dear. You wouldn't want Draco to be waiting alone at the altar. Let's go."

They were getting married at the Manor's garden but, it was more muggle style as a tribute to her parents. Narcissa had taken 4 months to put together the whole wedding. All that Hermione had to do was to show up on the day of the wedding and dress up. Right from the food to the guest list to the colour of the table cloth, everything had been taken care of. Her dress was a very dark shade of green with silver hemming. It was a high collared dress that was to worn by all the Malfoy bride. The dress magically fitted itself to the wearer. It also came with a veil and a tiara. Since all of Hermione's saved money had gone into her university education, she agreed to wear the dress. The guests mostly comprised of the Lords and ladies from all over Europe. There were also her friends from school and work, the entire Weasley clan, professors from Hogwarts and even the Minister Shacklebolt.

Harry was giving her away from the position of her dad. They had always remained the best of friends through tough and better times. Ginny was her maid of honour and Blaise was Draco's best man. Just a few weeks prior to their wedding, Draco had gone to her father's grave to get his blessings. When the music started, she tensed and tightened her arms around Harry. The procession was started by little Teddy who was the ring bearer, followed by Luna and then Ginny. There was a short pause before the music changed and it was time for her and Harry. While walking down the stairs that lead down to the garden, she was thinking about the time when Draco had proposed to her and times when they were dating.

_"__I'm not able to continue this drama of being friends Mia. I don't want to pretend anymore. I'm head over heels on you since our 3__rd__ year! And its killing me not to be able to hold you in every chance I get. I don't care that you are muggleborn or whatever. I don't regret being with you. I tried to avoid you for some time. That's why I didn't owl you during our holidays. But you started haunting my dreams and I cannot bear it anymore. I love you, you crazy witch! I love you for who you are, for who I am, when I'm with you. I want to grow old with you. I don't care if I'm disowned. If father does throw me out of the house, then so be it!"_

These had been his exact words when he proposed his love to her during their 5th year in the room of requirement. They were friends from their second year. It was the time when she had been petrified. He'd come to the hospital wing every night to stay with her and read for her. They started exchanging letters through their holidays and throughout their 3rd year. And after the war, during their 8th year, they became public when Draco proposed to her in front of the entire student and staff at Hogwarts, which she gladly accepted and was now marrying.

"Hermione, open your eyes and look" harry told her.

"Oh" was all that she could say. It took her a moment to get the whole view of the decorations made for her wedding. There were lots and lots of lilacs and lilies surrounding the aisle. The gazebo was a total story altogether. Lots of different flowers decorated it and there were pearls hanging in strings from the top. There were many empty seats she saw in the first row. She then remembered that they were for her parents. There were guests on both sides of the isle. Her eyes finally fell on the man standing under the gazebo. Draco Malfoy clad in a neat suit, smiled at her. Her heart fluttered at his smile. It was his special smile for her. His face was full of wonder and love. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. '_I'm marrying my Draco' _she thought. When Harry handed her over to Draco, he looked at her with awe and kissed the back of her hands.

"I welcome one and all gathered here for the magical wedding of a beautiful Hermione Granger and a handsome Draco Malfoy." The minister started the ceremony. After the customs, the bride and groom were asked if they have vows. Draco started,

"_I don't want to pretend anymore. I'm head over heels on you since our 3__rd__ year! And its killing me not to be able to hold you in every chance I get. I don't care that you are muggleborn or whatever. I don't regret being with you. I tried to avoid you for some time. That's why I didn't owl you during our holidays. But you started haunting my dreams and I cannot bear it anymore. I love you, you crazy witch! I love you for who you are, for who I am, when I'm with you. I want to grow old with you._" Hermione's eyes widened as she realised that these were the same words he had said when he confessed his love to her. She had tears in her eyes which he reached to wipe off and continue "_I want to be able to show you off to the world and spoil you rotten with all my love. I promise to take care of you until death do us part Hermione. I love you forever and more._" He finished and she began teary eyed.

"_Foremost, I'm more than grateful for you to have gone to my father's grave and gotten his permission. I felt loved and cherished in your family and presence. I want to be with you in sickness and in health, through all your good and bad times. I cannot thank you enough for accepting me into your lives. I love you forever and more Draco._" They both exchanged their rings.

"You may kiss the bride" the minister said. Both Hermione and Draco kissed and brought the tip of their wands together. A beautiful dragon and an otter came out of their wands and filled the entire area dancing with each other and swirling and twirling around one another. They soon disappeared leaving a lot of gaping guests.

Hermione couldn't wipe the grin off her face as Draco kissed her and slide a hand around her waist protectively. The elder Malfoys were the first to reach the bride and groom and congratulated them. Cissa came forward and almost smashed into Hermione when Lucius hugged Draco. Just as the wedding, this was a huge surprise for almost all of the gathered guests. They were in stunned silence at the show of affection from the Malfoys. The wedding smoothly proceeded into the reception just as Narcissa had perfectly planned.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Malfoy" she heard a silky smooth voice beside her. She grinned as he addressed her such for the first time.

"Of course you may Mr. Malfoy." She smiled at her husband and went along the traditional waltz. Draco was an excellent dancer as he'd been given classes since his childhood. After a while, Lucius interrupted them and held out his hand to Hermione and at the same time, Narcissa came to Draco. They newlyweds reluctantly let go of each other and went to dance with the others waiting in line.

"I'm very glad that you are marrying my son Hermione. I cannot imagine whom he would have ended up with. You are smart, intelligent, passionate and fiercely protective of your loved ones. You truly are a Gryffindor through and through Mrs. Malfoy. But at the same time, you are as sly as a slytherin. Please take care of him." he chuckled. Before she could even respond, Harry came forward and took her for another twirl. After dancing for some more time with harry and Ron, she was finally glad to come back in the hands of her beloved.


End file.
